Captain America (Comics)
Captain America's History Steve Rogers, a sickly young teen, was deeply troubled by the atrocities of the Nazis he heard about on the news. Vowing to make a difference in the war, he attempted to enlist, but was turned away because of his frailness. However, the U.S. government took notice of Rogers' devotion to the cause of freedom, and asked him to take part in a secret experiment that would enhance a soldier's performance. He agreed, and the top secret Operation: Rebirth granted him the body and abilities of a human in peak physical condition. Although the scientist in charge of the project was killed, meaning Rogers was the only super-solder produced from the experiment, this did not dampen the effect of Rogers new status. He became Captain America, the greatest defender of the American Dream. Captain America's Weapons Battle In Washington, D.C., Captain America is patrolling the grounds near the Washington Monument, when he is surprised by a beam of light coming out the sky and hitting the ground in front of him. He is even more surprised when the light clears, revealing a strangely-garbed boy carrying a key-shaped sword. Cap cautiously approaches, but Sora notices him, and, seeing Cap as a threat, strikes at him with his Keyblade. Cap blocks the blow with his shield, and quickly counters with a charging thrust, knocking Sora back. He then draws his Luger, shouting "Hold it right there, son!" Sora takes no notice of the order, blasting a fire spell at the Captain. Again, Cap easily blocks it, firing off several rounds of his own. Sora deflects the bullets with the Keyblade, and returns fire with a blizzard spell, freezing the gun solid. Cap tosses the frozen Luger aside, hurling his shield at his young opponent. Sora sees the shield coming and ducks, but after the shield passes over him, it ricochets off a nearby lamppost and flies right back, hitting Sora in the back of the head. Cap catches his shield as it returns, but Sora is far from beaten. Aiming his Keyblade at the shield, Sora shouts "Force!", activating a gravity spell. The shield instantly grows heavier in Cap's hands, and he is forced to drop it, with Sora kicking it away as he gets to his feet. Sora goes in with his Keyblade, only to be met with a swift series of jabs and kicks. Cap keeps Sora off balance with his fighting prowess, finally getting in and trapping Sora in a headlock. Before Sora has a chance to regain his wits, Cap snaps the Keyblade-wielders neck. He lets Sora's body drop and grimly states "I'm sorry it came to this, kid, but you won't catch me unprepared." Winner: Captain America When it came to weapons, the two opponents were equally matched, with commenters hotly debating the strengths and weaknesses of Cap's trusty shield and Sora's Keyblade. However, the majority of voters agreed that Cap's experience far exceeded anything Sora could bring to the table. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:North American Warriors